


Just A Joke

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [6]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: Tweedy can only hide his feelings behind meaningless flirting, but he's sick of it.





	1. Meaningless Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other fanfics in this series, there isn't a pairing here that will be established, even if the attraction is one-sided. Just warning y'all now.

Baxter Tweedy was never one to hesitate or hold back.

To say that he was quite headstrong was an understatement. His ways of pursuing what he wanted when he wanted to befitted the science he chose, with the bolts of electricity surging from one point to another as fast as light. He never missed a beat, never forsook an opportunity; he only saw a chance that couldn't be wasted.

Well...up until this point.

“This time,” he kept urging himself as he watched one of his fellow Lodgers from across the hall, “this time I'll tell her for sure!” Tweedy sucked in a breath, then put his best smile on and headed towards that Lodger.

“Afternoon, beautiful,” he said, catching up to the person he was flattering.

His greeting was returned with a cold look from Virginia Ito. “Afternoon, Mr. Tweedy,” they said, a little annoyed. “This again?”

“I can't help it, Miss Ito.” He grinned wider. “I have to compliment the one angel I've seen all day.”

Virginia narrowed their eyes. “According to Mrs. Cantilupe, if you gazed upon an angel, you would be terrified to death.”

Tweedy's smile became fixed, but he found a way to continue. “But Miss Ito, that is indeed how I feel about you – terrified by your awesome intelligence and wit.”

Virginia stared at him. “Are those some of Jekyll's sparkles, or just static electricity?”

“What if it were...both?”

“...Not interested in your jokes today, Tweedy.” Virginia walked faster, and dodged Tweedy. “I've a big experiment to work on with Sinnett, and I don't need him accidentally burning a few tables in the chemistry lab again.” They whispered under their breath. “Last time that happened, we had an uneven table and it was annoying.”

“I could help you with that,” Tweedy said.

“What do you know about phlogiston?” Virginia asked.

This time, Tweedy didn't have a response, and it showed on his face. Virginia stared at him a little more, before rolling their eyes, and walking away. “Maybe some other time, you could flirt with me and I would be a little less irritated,” they suggested. “But for now, keep your nose out of my business.”

He hadn't noticed that they had indeed reached the chemistry lab until Virginia took a turn to the right, and entered the door to said lab. Tweedy then became the one watching them this time, before he groaned.

He had not said it.

 

* * *

 

This had all started as a joke. A stupid, stupid joke.

Back then, Tweedy had seen Virginia as only a colleague – if not an immensely attractive one to him. He had thought it was only their looks that he was looking at in them, and that something like this would come to pass. Not that he hadn't noticed how smart they were – they lived in the Society for Arcane Sciences, for goodness's sakes, how could they not be? And Virginia's cold wit couldn't go ignored either; they did not mince words with anyone, and that had a certain charm to it.

He hadn't noticed the charm, though, until Helsby had tried one of his plans to get Virginia someone they could be romantically invested in. One of them had involved him – he had thought it would be funny if he could give Virginia something to think about when it came to love. So he tried flirting with them, hoping to get proof of romantic thoughts. The only thing he got was a rise out of Virginia, though that was a rare occurrence as well.

Once Helsby had deemed that one unsuccessful, he had moved on to some other men and women. And Tweedy hadn't known why – but he started to feel jealous of all the men and women who seemed interested in Virginia. He started to see Virginia as something different from a colleague. And he began to acknowledge that they were pretty, that they were smart and charming in their own right.

Tweedy continued to flirt with them, though, because that was the only outlet he could use to get them to see that he was interested. He didn't know what he would do if he was upfront about his affections – what kind of honesty would meet him? Would Virginia say he was being silly?

Then again, he was just being silly now as well. Maybe Virginia indeed saw his flirting as all a big joke, one that he wasn't outgrowing.

He didn't want that. He wanted them to see that he was serious – and he wanted to see whether he had a chance with them or not. Especially now that some of the other Lodgers were considering romance as well; Archer and Griffin had gotten together, Luckett was finally saying that he wanted to be in a solid courtship (quite a feat, seeing how he was when it came to sleeping with people), and Pennebrygg was swearing he had seen Lavender and Flowers kiss once. So Tweedy wanted a shot at love too – even though he thought he was probably being annoying about it.

 

* * *

 

“...Miss Flowers?”

“Oh, Mr. Tweedy!” Flowers said, looking up from her sketching as she saw him enter her lab. “Do come in. What's the matter?”

Tweedy put his hands on his hips. “I...have to talk to you about something. I guess you would know, since you know things about romance; the rumor is that you've been in courtships with a few people.”

“And gotten my heart broken several times, you forgot that part,” Flowers said, her eyes darting back to her drawing. “But enough about that. You've come to me for help with romance?”

“Y-yes,” Tweedy said. “I just hope you aren't going to tell anyone anything specific.”

Flowers shrugged. “I'm not making any promises.” She raised her pencil. “What do you need help with?”

“I...uh...how do you tell someone that you like them?”

“Oh, that,” Flowers said, beginning to sketch again. “I ought to tell you that that's one of the hardest steps you can take.”

“I know that,” Tweedy sighed. “I just...I'm having trouble telling a certain someone how I feel.”

“Is it Miss Ito?” Flowers asked.

“Haha, what? No!” Tweedy felt himself force a smile. “Why would you think that?”

“Nothing, I just thought that what with you flirting with her and all that,” she said. “I guess you're just joking around with her, then. You know, women don't like it when you play with their feelings.”

“...Ah.” Now Tweedy felt worse. “The woman I'm in love with thinks I'm joking around with her too, I think. But how do I tell her I'm serious about my affections for her?”

“Hm.” Flowers put a hand to her chin. “I'm not saying this works for everyone, but maybe you should drop all pretenses and just tell her how you really feel. Or maybe a sweet gesture would help, too. Just don't leave anything to the imagination. Be completely honest with her.”

Tweedy sank into a nearby chair, resting his elbows on his lap and his chin in his hands. “But what if even then, she thinks I'm joking too? What if I can't convince her what I'm feeling is real, and that I want to court her?”

“I don't think you won't be able to convince her you're honest if you speak from the heart.” Flowers pointed her pencil at him. “Or act from the heart. Just try not to turn anything into a joke. She'll only think you're playing with her.”

“I see,” Tweedy said. “Flowers, you're a right genius when it comes to romance!”

“I'm not, not really.” Flowers tried to laugh. “I got reckless and kissed someone who didn't even like me back.”

“Well, you were only following your own advice,” Tweedy told her, standing up and stepping over to her. “In such a way that you weren't thinking much of the consequences, actually.”

“Aren't you the same? You got struck by lightning because you went out in a storm.” Flowers smiled at him. “Also, don't kiss her on the mouth. That's not something you should do if you want to convince her that your intention is to court her.” Then she tilted her head. “Why didn't you go to Miss Ito for something like this, though? I'm sure she wouldn't speak about it to anyone else, and it might be nice to get a second opinion.”

“Oh, don't worry about that!” He waved a hand. “I'll tell her I've got someone else in mind soon enough!”

Which, of course, was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell Flowers that.

 

* * *

 

“Just tell her how you feel,” Tweedy whispered to himself, as he walked down the halls of the Society during late hours. “Just tell her how you feel. Just tell her how you feel!”

He saw Virginia's personal room, the door ajar. There was a faint light against the dark inside and outside the room – they were probably inside. Tweedy looked around to make sure that there were no other Lodgers in the vicinity, and then he took three quick strides over, before knocking on the door.

“Relax,” he whispered to himself some more. “This is just like chasing a storm. Make your love for the storm known.”

“Mr. Tweedy?” Virginia's voice came, and Tweedy focused his eyes to see them peeking out from behind the door. “What is your business here?”

“I...” Tweedy was momentarily unable to continue, as he realized that their hair was loose and flowing down their shoulders. They must have been preparing to sleep. “...I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Virginia asked, opening the door wider. “I guess I should invite you in – do you need to come in?”

Tweedy thought it over, before deciding he didn't want anyone else hearing. “Sure.”

Virginia ushered him in, and Tweedy looked around the room. The click of the door mechanism was distant to him as he noticed the well-organized desk, and across the room sat the wrinkly bed. He gulped, and then blood rushed to his face – he had never been in a woman's room before.

“Well?” Virginia asked, and he turned to them.

“...”

“Tweedy, are you alright?”

Tweedy was most definitely not alright. He urged himself over and over in his head, _don't mess up, don't try to flirt, don't make a joke!_

“...I never actually believed such a respectable woman as yourself would let in a lowly man like me,” he said jokingly.

_Fuck!_

“In that case, leave.” Virginia went for the door.

“No, no, sorry!” Tweedy waved his hands frantically. “This is important, I swear!”

They gave him a sideways glance, before crossing their arms. “Prove it, then.”

He looked at them, and inhaled deeply, clenching his hands into fists.

He didn't need any pretenses. He just needed to tell them how he felt – he needed to speak from the heart.

“Ito, I have something to say to you.”

“We've established that.” Then their tone turned gentler. “What is it?”

This was it. This was the moment of truth.

“Virginia Ito, I like y...”

He dragged the last sound longer than necessary, before gritting his teeth together.

“...Your knowledge of what to do in the lab, hah!” he finished. “I'd very much like you to help me out tomorrow to find out what new mixtures in alchemy insulate electricity the best!”

Virginia blinked. “Is that so?” they asked, and then sighed out of their nose. “You could have just told me this afternoon. But, no matter – I'll be sure to help you, if that's what you want.” They uncrossed their arms. “There's no need for you to cover it up with flirting or anything. You actually annoy me very much with that.”

“I do, don't I?” Tweedy forced a laugh. “I'll stop that too, if that's what you want.”

“I'm glad we've reached an understanding,” Virginia said. “I'll meet you tomorrow in the chemistry lab, if that's all you have to say."

It wasn't all he had to say.

“Yes, of course.”

But how could he say that without making a joke out of it?

 


	2. Truthful Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweedy finally gets himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I wrote this in only two chapters is because I'm not sure I can cram Tweedy's whole story into, you know, one fanfic. He will come back, that's for sure.
> 
> Until then, enjoy him speaking the truth.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot, bloody idiot!”

Pennebrygg watched Tweedy bang his forehead against the table he was sitting at. He held back from saying something until Tweedy finally rested his head upon the table, and groaned loudly.

“Having trouble, now, are we?” Pennebrygg asked.

Tweedy only groaned again, a little softer this time. Pennebrygg sighed, and then moved away from the automaton he was building to sit next to the despairing man.

“Come on, you can say what's wrong,” he said. “I can't have you sustaining cranial damage because of all your banging your head against the furniture.”

Slowly, Tweedy turned his head so that he was facing Pennebrygg. “...Have you ever told a girl that you had affections for her?” he asked.

“Sure,” Pennebrygg replied. “I mean, it didn't go well, but it counts.”

Tweedy ran a hand through his scruffy hair. “Didn't go well for me, either. Couldn't get a damn word out about how I honestly felt! It was either mindless flirting or hiding my feelings behind work!”

“I'd say you could fix hiding your feelings behind work, but women don't like mindless flirting.”

“Damn right they don't!” Tweedy shot up and threw his hands up in the air. “I'll never get another chance now. The lady'll only think I'm just toying with her.”

“Well...” Pennebrygg tried to think of good advice, and failed. “Why don't you talk to Miss Ito about it? Sure, she doesn't have much experience in romance, but she's pretty much got an idea of relationships, I think.”

“I tried,” Tweedy said. He didn't have to tell him everything. “She thought I wasn't being serious.”

Pennebrygg tapped his chin thoughtfully. That was right; Tweedy did have the habit of flirting with Virginia, too. He then made a guess at what advice would be best to give.

“Look, don't worry yourself too much about that,” he said. “Maybe soon you'll be able to prove that you're serious about this woman.”

“I don't want 'maybe'.” Tweedy shook his head.

Pennebrygg frowned. “If you're so concerned about it, then quit moping about it here and do something. Isn't that what you do – always take risks in the hopes you'll get what you need?”

The man in front of him didn't move for a while.

“Tweedy?”

“...God, I am an idiot.” Tweedy straightened up in his seat. “I have to put away all these practical one-liners and actually say something meaningful.”

“Uh, sure,” Pennebrygg tried to nod.

“And I know of the perfect time!” He stood up and headed for the door exiting the lab. “Thanks for helping me out, mate.”

Pennebrygg watched him leave, before waving a hand in a late goodbye.

“Your welcome...?”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Tweedy went to the chemistry lab as planned. He looked inside, and saw Virginia preparing a few electricity-insulating materials like rubber, clay, and a glowing goop he had never seen before. Well, whatever that was, it probably insulated electricity.

He held the equipment in his arms tighter as he looked back at his colleague. God, they were a vision. He didn't know if he would be able to do it now – but he had to. And he had to find out what they thought.

Tweedy inhaled, and then exhaled.

“Morning, Ito,” he said, walking into the lab.

Virginia looked up at him. “You're a little late. What kept you?”

“I went for seconds at breakfast,” Tweedy replied. “Miss Rachel's cooking is a delight. Not to mention I wouldn't want to work on an empty stomach!” He tried to smile as he put down his equipment.

Virginia raised their eyebrows. “My, you just had to stuff yourself,” they said. “Well, I hope you're ready; I have substances you might not have even heard of.”

“Right,” he said, setting up a battery and a few wires. “That sounds interesting.”

If Virginia had noticed how he sounded a little distant from the conversation – and they most likely did – then they didn't show it.

So the two of them began to work on the experiment together, using the substances, the battery, a light bulb, a power indicator, and a bit of exposed wire. The glowing goop worked just as well as the rubber did, but there were a few others that didn't work.

All the while, Tweedy hoped that Virginia would notice him glancing over at them; he wanted to talk about something aside from work, about that _one thing_ , so, so badly.

But it seemed that it just wouldn't happen; Virginia was far too focused on the work before them, and he couldn't help but adore that. So he looked away for a moment – he figured that there was no other way.

“Ito?” he asked.

“What? Is it about the red material?” Virginia looked at a bottle containing the substance they were mentioning. “Because for the last time, I'm not entirely sure what to call it either. All the godforsaken alchemy books I got my hands on differ on it.”

“No, I...” He wondered if he should be asking this first, but he didn't think he could make that big a mess if he did. “You have honestly never felt any romantic attraction to anyone?”

Virginia huffed. “No. And the way Helsby is going about it, I highly doubt I will any time soon. Why are you asking?”

“Because I love you.”

Virginia finally looked up from their work to him.

“I told you, it annoys me when you flirt.”

Tweedy only looked at them silently, a sad smile on his face.

Virginia's expression slowly melted into one of realization as he removed his gloves. “You mean...oh.”

He chuckled weakly. “There were many things I said to you that were meaningless. But I meant it when I said that you were all those good things I thought about you, and I meant it when I said I loved you.”

“For how long?”

“Since Helsby thought you and I would be a good idea.”

Virginia looked away, back to the equipment and substances in front of them, the light bulb still glowing. “That was three months ago.”

“And I still love you now.” Tweedy said. “But...it's unreasonable of me now, isn't it?”

Virginia was silent for a while.

“I just don't feel the same way that you do, Tweedy,” they said gently.

“I know, I understand,” Tweedy told them. “I never actually expected to be able to court you, anyway.”

They looked back at him. “Did...did a part of you hope, though?”

His laugh was even more forced now. “Yes.”

Virginia sighed heavily. “Listen, I'm not the best with romance – I don't know what kind of advice I could give that would help you with your feelings for me.”

“I don't want advice.” Tweedy finally reached out with his bare hand and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers against their own hand. “I just wanted you to be honest with me.”

They blinked, and then smiled a little. “That's all I wanted from you too, actually. You don't need to flirt to get my attention.”

“Wish I'd realized that sooner.” He then dared to pick up their hand, and lightly kiss their knuckles. His smile was still a little sad. “You're bloody beautiful, Ito.”

“Thank you,” Virginia said softly.

They stood like that for a little while, before looking back to the unattended materials in front of them.

“Well, have you found the answer to your question?” Virginia asked.

Tweedy nodded. “I think I'm satisfied.”

 

* * *

 

“So you managed to tell her that you liked her?”

“Yep,” Tweedy said.

Sinnett leaned forward in his chair. “And she said she didn't like you back?”

“That's pretty much it.” Tweedy leaned back in his own chair. “Anything else you should know?”

“Nothing, I'm just wondering – are you sure you're alright with that?” Sinnett asked. “I know there are people who don't ever get over their heartbreaks, and I'm just afraid you might be one of them.”

“I'm not going to become one of those hopeless cases, don't worry!” Tweedy declared. “Ito and I had a talk, and we managed to sort things out between ourselves. It's fine, really.” He then took on a jesting face. “Unless you think Ito's too fine a lady to let go of.”

“She is, she is,” Sinnett said, blushing a little. “But it's not like I'm interested in her the way you are or anything. Or were, anyway.”

Tweedy laughed. “I'm going to get over her. In fact, I might be over her already!”

The two men looked up as footsteps came to the doorway of the common room, and who else but Virginia came into the room, looking over various formulas written on a piece of paper.

“Afternoon, Ito!” Tweedy greeted casually, as if to prove his point.

Virginia looked at them, and smiled a little. “Afternoon, Tweedy, Sinnett,” they said, before looking back down at the piece of paper.

“Good afternoon,” Sinnett replied. Then he looked back at Tweedy. “Anyhow, I'm glad you both are on good terms now – Tweedy?”

He waved a hand in front of Tweedy's face, snapping him back into reality. “Huh? Sorry, mate,” he said. “What were you saying?”

Sinnett began talking again, but for some reason (and most impolitely) Tweedy tuned him out as he saw Virginia sitting in one of the armchairs.

They were still a vision.

...Maybe he wasn't as over Virginia as he thought.

 


End file.
